User talk:B.N
Questions Ask me a question! Comments Anything good Hey, man! You need to update this. :D I've created a page too and already broke the rules...*sigh* Mattman243 10:58, 19 February 2007 (CST) Snide Remarks If you dont understand this, it means dumb/bad comment. Here ya go! I made this for myself the other day: Mattman243 21:11, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Lol, Thats funny cool! B.N 22:02, 1 March 2007 (CST) Suggestions for my Wiki page Anything goes, I just might use your suggestion. Ow. The background! It burns us! Anyways, I suggest using the "Show Preview" button so your page edits don't fill up the recent changes list. In case your show preview button is gone, check your "my preferences." --8765 15:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Ahh, much better background color, or lack thereof to be accurate. Needs more cowbell! (aka userboxes in this case) --8765 14:46, 28 February 2007 (CST) Looking for to add to Wiki Page A List of codes or links to info on what I would like to find. Please add if you know of any. A hex # color Pallet for table colors. A Guide to setup a custom signature. A Table design guide, that has collapsable table coding. A code to hide the contents box.(Greatly Wanted!!!!) :You can add the following to your pages so that the contents box will not be displayed : :In fact, you'll notice that your talk page no longer displays it. Neat, eh? :(Go into edit mode to see the code, I did not want to confuse you by adding extra format, but of course, it doesn't show up in the page itself this way.) -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 05:12, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Hateful People ''If you hate somthing about my page, leave it here. I hate typos, huzzah! So I fixed the ones in your user boxes as none of them seemed intentional. -Gildan Bladeborn 04:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) : Oh, I also fixed the spelling of "Titles Achieved". And Hateful has only 1 L. Not that I am in fact hateful, I reserve my ire for typos. -Gildan Bladeborn 04:33, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::LoL, thats all i have to say. :P B.N 05:36, 20 April 2007 (CDT) People borrowing my creations I am perfectly fine with it, just give credit where it is due ;) (and sign below :P) Ebany's Goals Page image source Can you clarify (via a link) the source of the image at Image:PossibleEyeOfTheNorthGwen.jpg? Is it in the guildwars.com gallery? If the source is a magazine (even if modified in photoshop), then it's a copyright violation and needs to be removed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:16, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind, I see it now at http://www.guildwars.com/press/releases/eyeofthenorthgw2/eyeofthenorth.php :The problem is that ArenaNet has said it's okay to use images taken from their gallery; but haven't given free access to other images. I may post a question to them on that. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:27, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::As long as they know how it is used should be fine, even if it may not be true. They could even say "yes" just to throw us off track on what happned to Gwen. The Picture is even used in the PC Gamer May '07 issue with the quote: "The only hint we are allowed to give is: You met this person as a child in Prophecies" listed in the Old Friend box on page 30. If needed edit anything I have changed, Im only here to help. :) B.N 23:14, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)